Mirrored Kingdom
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: It was a usual day on Earth for the Demon King and it all takes a really wrong turn when he crosses into his beloved kingdom only to realize that his Beloved world is not what it really is! And feelings can really transverse dimensions. - Conrart X Yuuri / AU themed
1. Prologue

Creating an AU for the first time, Please bear with me, like a standard human being, I may end up taking time with this one as I sort everything out with this story type!

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **Prologue**

It was an ordinary day for Yuuri Shibuya, waking up in the morning, grabbing the slice of toast that went along with the whole breakfast he was supposed to completely eat; attending High School and practicing with the formed average, baseball team. All before going home then taking his usual dip in the filled bathtub to would become an instant portal to the Demon Kingdom. At least that the way it appeared to him. He had immerged from the pool in the Great Ones tomb to see his usual companions, Wolfram's gold and blue form, Gunter in his usual behavior and Conrart welcoming him home with a warm towel in his hands.

Now he was sitting in a familiar office with his head in his hands, trying to wrap his brain around something tremendous. What just happened in his usual passing over? And who was that who followed him? It looked like his childhood friend, Ken Murata, the reincarnated Double Black Wise Man but...oh God! The appearance was that of a female. He looked up at the person who had Murata's appearance but was female. Glancing over at Wolfram who was in a corner, just quietly subdued, it was unusual that he didn't punch him or ask a flurry of questions about who he was with and if he was cheating on him. Gunter, the Royal Adviser, nothing changed and Gwendal, the same scowl dominated the Army General, whom had joined them.

But the unexplainable was that Conrart had taken his face in his hands, a tender caress till trapped in between the calloused palms...Yuuri felt his face flush in remembrance, Conrart had kissed him on the mouth. On the mouth. Firm and soft, the warmth continued to linger even as he was trying to ground himself and turned his eyes upon the Knight that was standing next to him. There was a smile, gentle and lovely. His face darkened a few more shades of red.

His attention snapped to the female version of Ken Murata to get everyone's attention. **"Shibuya, from what I can understand, you come from a parallel Earth, and as you traveled to your alternative world known as the "Demon Kingdom," the parallel of this worlds Angel Kingdom. The paths crossed and you were switched with our Yuuri Shibuya. I believe that he is in your Demon Kingdom right now."**

Now he was sure he was in shock and understood that his parallel self must be going through the same thing. **"Then...why did Conrad k, kiss me?"** Heat filled his cheeks again.

 **"Its obvious."** Wolfram spoke up. **"The Yuuri of our world is engaged to Conrart, and the two of them are madly in love."** The last bit sounded more of an exaggeration but the emerald eyes relayed truth.

 **"As to how that happened, I have to look into it more."** She smiled, paused and greeted herself. **"Oh, my name is Kem Murata. A Parallel to the Ken Murata."** She shifted her glasses by pushing them up her nose. **"With that said, the door back has been closed till then, as to who closed it, even I do not know."**

Yuuri jumped from the chair, sending it tumbling backwards and onto the floor with a crash. **"What?!"** Shaking in his shoes, not sure of what to make of it. Except that he was stuck in a kingdom so similar to his but was called the Angel Kingdom and the factor crashing over him were that there were things so different. **"I can open the portal with my magic."**

 **"No."** Kem halted him. **"You would exhaust yourself on a wasted effort, the portal has been securely locked and tightly, as I said, I don't know what is the key to unlocking it and I need to look into it."** She shook her head. **"I will be leaving now to examine the gate."** And Kem Murata slipped out the door.

Yuuri started to put the pieces together. **"I am in a kingdom called the Angel Kingdom, my childhood friend is a female and not a male and their name is Kem Murata, instead of being engaged to Wolfram, my fiancé is Conrad and the rest, Gunter and Gwendal, the two of you are exactly like your parallels."**

 **"Sounds correct to me."** Wolfram shrugged.

 **"I'm flattered Your Majesty!"** Gunter's eyes sparkled and a line of blood rolled from a nostril.

Gwendal's eyes brows creased even more. **"Putting my parallel aside, the paperwork is not going to sign itself and I will return to my office, Your Majesty, I suggest that once you can finally get yourself grounded, that you fill in for our Angel King by doing his paperwork till you can return to your Demon Kingdom."** The Green clad man left.

Gunter, still star dazed by the compliment ended up being dragged out the door by Wolfram, deliberately leaving the "engaged" couple alone.

 **"Yuuri."** Conrart called but the teen didn't hear him. **"Yuuri?"** He reached for a shoulder and as he just touched the curve, the teen started to collapse and he caught him. **"Yuuri?"**

 **"I'm just tired, my usual day just turned into unusually shocking and** **stressful."** He smiled goofily.

The man returned it. **"My parallel himself must be shocked too, I am since the Yuuri I love dearly is in your world and a Yuuri who I don't know is in my world. Granted though his Younger brother must be feeling something else."**

Yuuri found himself laughing, finding it so true. **"The Wolfram in my world is, how to put this, overzealous."**

 **"If My Yuuri is like you, then there is nothing to worry about."** Conrart chuckled then picked Yuuri of the Demon Kingdom up. **"Then Yuuri of the Demon Kingdom, I shall take you to your room and leave you to rest and bring you your dinner."**

Startled by being lifted into the Man's arms, his bodies nerves were on fire. **"Yeah, thank you."**

* * *

I could hear your jaws dropping to the floor as you were reading this.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	2. Prologue 2

Whats happening on the other side? Lets read to find out.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **Prologue 2**

Yuuri Shibuya emerged from the pool in the Great Ones tomb, soaked from head to toe that started after he had jumped into the water filled tub at home to cross into his beloved Kingdom. Glancing about to see the entourage welcoming him home when his eyes fell on a certain person, overcome with joy, he launched from the pool, flying through the air and with a leap on the stone courtyard, reached for them.

 **"Conrad!"** A smile spread from ear to ear. **"I'm home!"**

The man barely registered the teen flying at him in time to catch him, it was an wet impacted force into his body. Surprised at his charges actions until the next action made him rim rod straight. He was being kissed.

 **"Yuuri! You wimp!"** A scalding accusation erupted. **"Stop kissing Conrart! I'm your fiancé!"**

Yuuri peeled away from Conrart to look at the blonde. **"Wolfram, you are not. I am engaged to Conrad."** He stated rather strongly. **"What has gotten into your head?"**

 **"Gotten into my head?! What's gotten into yours? Suddenly thinking that you're engaged to my older brother."**

 **"I am engaged to him! And you strongly support it!"** A Punch flew but Yuuri caught it. **"Enough Wolfram von Bielefeld."**

The noble was left with his jaw hanging open.

 **"Ahem, sorry to interrupt but I believe that we should figure what is going on first."** They turned to a voice.

 **"Ken? Why are you a guy, you are supposed to be female."**

 **"I am male but my name is Ken Murata. We need to gather and talk this out. Lord von Bielefeld, I strongly suggest that you with hold all comments and questions till we hear the fully story."**

Now gathered in an office in the castle with Gwendal who had to be dragged away from his desk.

 **"To get this straight, I am in a parallel world called the "Demon Kingdom," the equivalent of my "Angel Kingdom." I am engaged to Wolfram here and not Conrad and your name is Ken Murata, the parallel to the Kem Murata of my world."** Yuuri rubbed his temples. **"And the Yuuri who belongs to this world is in mine and the gate is locked tightly."**

 **"That just about sums it up."** Ken pushed his glasses up his nose.

 **"This is a lot to take in and process."** Yuuri looked over at Wolfram. **"Understand this Wolfram, I am not the Yuuri you are engaged too, that Yuuri is in my Angel Kingdom, in my world, I am engaged to Conrad there. So with hold your accusations for him."**

 **"Y, yes."** He stuttered, shocked to find himself being put into his place.

 **"Until the gate is unlocked, I will do the job of your Demon King. So, please, let me finish processing this information, I am extremely tired as my usual day had turned stressful."**

 **"Yes Your Majesty."** Gwendal was caught off guard but did not reject the idea and dragged a star struck Gunter out the door with him. Wolfram begrudgingly left.

 **"Conrad, not you."** He stopped. **"I'm sorry I shocked you earlier. I myself am shocked about this turn of events and that the Yuuri you know is in my world and a Yuuri you don't is in yours. But I am engaged to the Conrad of my world, so please do not force it upon yourself to be someone who you can't. Keep being the friend that you are with your Yuuri as you would with me."**

Conrart felt himself smile. **"I understand. So Yuuri Shibuya of the Angel Kingdom, you look tired, how about going to bed and I'll bring you dinner."**

 **"Thank you. I think I will."** And they left the office. **"What is your Yuuri like?"**

 **"Headstrong like you."** Conrart wasn't about to correct the Angel King and silently admitted that he liked the Yuuri he knew being mentioned as his.

 **"My Love is gentle and strong, so between the four of us, our parallel's really are not much different."** He laughed, his face flushing softly.

Conrart chuckled and refrained from running his thumb over his mouth where the silky lips touched his, a lovely warmth lingering still.

* * *

I have a feeling I will enjoy writing this as it has been stuck in my head for a few weeks.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	3. Demon King Trapped

I want to see if you can keep up.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **AK: Demon King Trapped**

Yuuri looked about the bed chamber, it was and if not looked awfully liked his, so much so with two fireplaces on opposite sides, the green curtains on the bed and couches lining the wall of windows.

Telling himself that he should not get too comfortable here. Suddenly he felt a bomb land on his leg and looked down to see cooper curls. **"Greta?"**

 **"Yes Yuuri."** She smiled and looked up at him. Parallel or not, she was his daughter still.

 **"Greta."** Trying to form the words needed till he stooped down and placed his hands on her shoulders. **"Greta, please understand, I come from a different world, one that runs parallel to this one, it's name is the Demon Kingdom, I am the Demon King of that world. Your Father, The Angel King is in my world and until we can switch places, I will do everything as I would here. My daughter looks like you and has the same name so I will treat you as I would my own daughter."**

She smiled even bigger. **"I know so until that time, keep being Yuuri Shibuya, my Father."**

 **"Thank you Greta."** Taken back by her reason to understand so easily and gave her a hug.

 **"Greta."** Conrart entered the room with a tray of food.

 **"Conrart Dad!"** She cried and ran up to him, now Yuuri kept finding himself thrown into the category of shocked. This may take longer to sort out than he expected, he might have to make a graph of things to make it easier.

 **"Well, lets all have dinner."** He picked her up and rolled the cart to the table.

Finding his baring's, Yuuri sat at the table and watched the two talk and laugh as he ate. **"Conrad, is it always like this between the three of you?"**

 **"Yes. It is. Ah, are you feeling uncomfortable about this?"** His chocolate eyes widened.

 **"No, its just, will take time to wrap my head around it."** Pushing a green leaf around on the plate with his spork. **"More like this feels so much like...I'm missing something like this...I can't describe the word yet."**

Yuuri did feel like there was something missing, yeah, Wolfram was great with Greta in the Demon Kingdom but seeing this Conrart and Greta get along so well stirred inside of him. He felt frustrated, this was too much right now, his head hurt, his temple's throbbed and his brain was about to split. He thought that he could take this in strides, understand it completely but felt he had underestimated himself. He was tired, really tired, he wanted to close his eyes and sleep but the pain in his head refused to let him. A hot stinging sensation brimmed in his eyes. This really was all too much for him to take.

 **"Yuuri."** It was a warm and gentle wind as a tender embrace surrounded him, it cut through his being and he sobbed into the broad chest. It was comforting and he clung to them, he needed an anchor right now to keep him from being washed away and keep those storms at bay. **"Yuuri."** The wind cut again. **"You don't have to force yourself to accept it all at once, only use little bits and pieces that you understand and let the rest come to you."** Every word sunk in into his being and accepted it. **"Right now, let your frustrations be known then sort it out when you have calmed."** He nodded and let his hot tears flow free, doing just that.

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	4. Angel King Trapped

I want to see if you can keep up.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **DK: Angel King Trapped**

Once in the bed chambers, it really hit him hard. He could wrap his head around the situation but understanding it was a different matter. He turned when the door opened to see a streak of cooper barreling for him.

 **"Greta?"**

 **"Yuuri!"** Her laughter chimed brightly.

So there was a Greta here as well. **"Greta, listen and understand. I am Yuuri, yes but not the Yuuri you know, he is right now in my kingdom, the Angel Kingdom and I am the Angel King there, I don't know when I will be able to return to my world but I will treat you like my own daughter who looks like you and has the same name."**

 **"I understand, until that time."** Kids these days get it and he refrained from shaking his head.

 **"Evening Greta."**

 **"Evening Conrart."**

Conrart rolled the cart in and to the table.

 **"Conrad, why don't you join us. I would actually appreciate your company** "

Chocolate eyes widened and was about to retort then smiled. **"I would be honored too."**

And they gathered around the table. The Angel King telling Greta about his kingdom and how eerily they looked alike and she would laugh, Conrart watched with a smile until he snapped his attention solely on Yuuri.

 **"Conrad. Not to seem forthcoming but please do not forget that I am engaged to the Conrad in my world and with that, I am aware of the expressions in his eyes. You are no different, they are telling me that something is subconsciously bothering you and you are feeling left out."**

Was he? It felt like it, like he was missing out one something important, what it was he could not tell.

 **"Your Yuuri comes to you for advice and I do the same with My Conrad. So, understand that you can come to him and talk to him, he leans on you as much as you do him, so, I am all ears if you want to voice it."**

Conrart shocked into submission he took a deep breath. **"It is true that I feel like I am missing out, watching the two of you even if my Yuuri was here, it would be that same. It felt that way but what it is that I am missing out on, I do not know. I have to find it."**

The Angel King smiled. **"Then you will have to search for it. Conrad, it is not hard to talk to someone who is your friend."**

 **"Yes."**

This king from another world, with out much hesitation picked up on what ever distress his eyes displayed and let him know. Was that what it felt like to have a person who loves you unconditionally? Even if this person came from another world and was engaged to your parallel self but was sensitive enough to notice? He didn't have an answer for it. What was his Yuuri doing? Eating dinner with the Greta and Conrart? More than likely. Then he felt himself being hugged from behind.

 **"You are thinking too hard about it Conrad. The answer will come in time, you'll find what it is you are missing and I am sure that my other self is missing something too. Perhaps that is why The two of us can not switch back because we need to help the Parallels find their missing something."** He shrugged. **"It maybe an assumption, who knows, or our worlds resonated briefly and we managed to cross into the others and we have to wait till it happens again. I need to help you and everybody here from what I recollect."**

The Bodyguard's tension slipped away. Who knows was right and only time can tell before they have to return back. He let himself relax into the arms

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	5. Day Two

I wander if I can keep surprising you?

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **AK: Day Two**

Sun streamed through the window, racing along the floor line, crawled up the side of the bed and crept across the streets, reaching out over the eyelids. The person groaned and tried to block it out and turned their head away. It was a rude awakening. Relenting, they blinked awake. A familiar form leaning over his, a gentle touch to his forehead, just enough to allow himself to fall asleep again but the sun was playing evil and continued to infiltrate his vision. The blurriness faded and became sharper and he could see Conrart placing a damp cloth above his eyebrows. The expression was of concern then alarmed and finally, gentleness. A large pound gave in his chest and he blamed it on his still half asleep mind.

 **"Good morning."** There was that warm wind cutting through his being again.

 **"Good Morning."** Giving a yawn. **"How did I get here?"**

 **"Yesterday evening, you cried yourself asleep."**

Yuuri found himself retroactively warping backwards, it was Conrad who gave him comfort, taking him in his arms securely. It was a radiating warmth vibrating through his being and then those gentle words soothing his chaotic mind. The relentless storm that was about to rip his anchor from the shore and toss him out to sea. Conrad had calmed all of that. Heat soared through his body and he sat up abruptly, nearly colliding with Conrad's shoulder, the washcloth dropping onto his lap with a soggy thump.

 **"I sat up too fast..."** Grabbing his head, hands guided him back down and replaced the displaced cloth back on his head.

 **"Perhaps Yuuri that it would be best if you don't move. Remember that you are not in your kingdom, no matter how much it looks alike."**

Nodding silently, the Demon King could accept that truth. **"My Conrad calls me by my title and I have to correct him."**

 **"Because he see's you as his king and out of respect. Though it is because he named you."**

 **"You named Your Yuuri?"**

There was a nod. **"Very much so."**

 **"Not to pry but how much do you love him?"** It was as if you could see cat ears appear from his head.

 **"Greater than both Earth and this world combined."** His chocolate eyes shone. **"And I want to make sure he knows it everyday."**

Now Yuuri felt his face turn red and his heart pound in his ears, it was like this Conrad was talking to him directly but indirectly at the same time. He didn't hear the door being knocked on, open and close.

 **"Yuuri Shibuya of another kingdom, there is someone who wants to meet a King not of this world."** It was Kem Murata, Yuuri looked over to see the female version of his childhood friend round the corner and a small figure sitting on the arm. **"This is the First Angel Queen of this world."**

His eyes became as wide as saucers, the Great One of this world was female. Good Grief. How much could he take? Yesterday was a clear shock.

 **"Well, he definitely looks like our Greatest Angel King, from his eyes to his hair, facial features. Magic wise, same level."**

Now he was being compared but remembering what his mother had taught him over the years. **"Greetings Great One."**

 **"I already heard what is happening from Kem here, even I am looking into what caused our parallel worlds to cross then lock gates. As it stands, you can see this version of Earth if you want."**

 **"I'll think about but I am still trying to collect myself."** Settling the covers up to his nose. **"Forgive me but I still need to cool down before anything else shocks the daylights from me."**

 **"Point taken, then Demon King, the Great One and I will be on our way out."** And they were gone.

The wind cut through him. **"Just take it easy."**

 **"Yeah."**

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	6. Day Three

...the day after.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **DK: Day Three**

Conrart shifted in his sleep, it was time to get up and get ready for the day then go wake His Majesty. Adjusting so he could roll from the bed till he felt an anchor holding his arm down. He looked over to see a familiar face asleep next to him. His breath stilled.

 **"Yuuri..."**

 **"Yes Conrad?"** Inky black pools blinked at him and his heart stopped.

 **"My arm."**

 **"Oh. Sorry."** And the Angel King released the trapped appendage. **"My Conrad and I share the same bed and well, the night before was kind of shock for my system to be away from him and my emotions got the better of me last night."**

 **"No, do not worry about it Your Majesty."**

The Angel King sat up. **"I've noticed that you refer to by title, is it the same with Your Yuuri?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"I see, it is because you respect him due to his position. Your eyes are saying different."**

 **"He usually corrects me about it."** Realizing he couldn't hide the whispers in his eyes unless he closes them permanently and a little unsettling but at the same time, relief that someone else was pointing it out other than Yozak.

 **"It won't hurt to call him by his name every now and then. You did give him his name, he deserves just as much."** Conrart's mouth dropped. **"My Conrad named me too."** The Angel Kings face grew fond. **"I love him dearly, not because he gave me my name but because of his person; the gentle warmth that cuts through me when he speaks and the warmth of his strength as it supports me. I know everything is fine."** Conrad observed a all too familiar face and there was a stinging sensation in his chest, a zap that coursed in his being. **"Conrad, you have this same ability and many times you have been that gentle wind and strength to Your Yuuri."**

The Knight became quiet, knowing how true it was and then he smiled. **"Thank you."**

The Angel King had given the castle a thoroughly observation from top to bottom and from wall to wall. **"The layout...its so eerily similar."** He breathed after Conrart, Greta and him did an inspection.

 **"Your Majesty...Yuuri, were you expecting it to be reversed?"** Conrart asked.

 **"Well, yeah seeing has how there parallel worlds after all."** Then Yuuri thought. **"I guess things can be unpredictable when you least expect it. The hint it gave me was the inner layout was the same."**

Greta giggled. **"I want to hear more about your Angel Kingdom!"**

 **"I see why not."** Then turned to a sulking blonde standing next to a tree. **"Wolfram. If you have time to pout, then you have time to educate me about this Kingdom so I can understand it better."** Wolfram blinked. **"Or is it your are missing the Yuuri of this World?"**

 **"Why are you making an objective comment like that?"** He flamed, crossed his arms, after a few moments. **"Maybe."** He caught the look in Conrart's eyes and almost staggered backwards. What was that look? It cooled the flames he controlled to his core, he blinked, thinking he could be wrong but the look was gone and replaced by a gentle smile. **I could tell you what you want to know but you could learn better from Gunter, his knowledge of the Demon Kingdom far surpasses my own. It like he's the local historian."**

 **"Oh? Really, cause the Gunter in my Kingdom is the same."** Yuuri laughed. **"In turn, I can tell you what I know so far about my kingdom."**

 **"There is no need to go out of your way."** Suddenly finding himself standing with the trio.

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	7. Day Seven

For the inconstancies, those will be fixed once I find it annoying in how I should fix them.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **AK: Day Seven**

The Demon King was digesting every word that Conrart was giving him as he wrote them all down. At the man's suggestion that he write down the parallels of this world so he wouldn't get lost or shock himself back into bed due to stress.

 **"All right."** Leaning back and looking at his work, it was ten pages long, it was a list of people he knew from the Demon Kingdom but there were noticeable differences to them in regards to the Angel Kingdoms versions. **"Now I won't get lost."**

Conrart placed a hand on the back of the chair, leaned over the shoulder and scanned the Japanese characters. **"I may not understand your language other than Earth's English but this will be your map to our world."**

Yuuri felt the warmth soak into his shoulder and his face tinted with heat, finding himself almost shrinking as small as possible to get away from the tall frame covering his. His heart beat wildly and he tried everything to calm it. After what fever he had cleared up a day or so ago, he had woken this morning to Conrart holding him firmly in his arms. When the man woke and attested that is was common for him and the Angel King to share the same bed when he would come to the kingdom, understandable since they were engaged. Yuuri dared not move as his beating heart jumped into his throat. From the corner of his eye, he could see the face so close to his, structured the same, the same distinct scar on right eyebrow, those chocolate eyes just bright.

 **"Conrad..."** He breathed and the face turned to him, those eyes shined even more, happy that his name was called by him. **"...You're too close."** He gulped.

 **"I apologize."** And the man backed away.

This Conrart respected him as a King from another world but he couldn't help that the man's current habits were what he shared with his King reflected over and as the old adage goes "old habits die hard." No, this was common for Conrart Weller of the Angel Kingdom and Angel King Yuuri Shibuya, it was something they shared, welcomed and enjoyed. Loved. His heart panged, it was sharp and hard. What was that?! It left him startled at whatever emotion that hit him like a train wreck then was gone so fast.

 **"Brother, no matter how cute this Yuuri is, at least refrain from doing things that you do with your fiancé."** A voice snapped them away from the task to a blonde leaning next to the door. **"I won't hesitate to tell him when he returns."**

Yuuri was about to make an excuse but stopped, there was no need with this Wolfram, he wasn't the one engaged to the Yuuri of this kingdom. Maybe he would keep what he woke up to this morning, a secret, there was no need to get this Conrart in trouble. **"Oh, no, it would be hard for him to break the habits he currently has, so I don't mind."**

Emerald eyes narrowed at him and his skin crawled. **"Demon King Yuuri Shibuya, you're too lenient. It explains why my parallel from your world walks over you, more than likely decks you from time to time."** That's right, he had conversed with this Wolfram about his counterpart yesterday. **"The Angel King is more assertive, grounded than tolerant. Granted, he has some moments but like you, he loves people."**

He wanted to cry. This Wolfram was being objectively comparative! Serving as a reminder. **"Your brutally honest too."**

 **"Thank you."** What?! Geez, nothing would make this noble lose his cool. He tried and failed. **"I won't let anything happen to my Brother and our King, and while you are in our Kingdom, I will do the same thing because your world needs you as well."**

 **"Thanks."** Now assured he had made a new friend and an ally that would not warrant a punch to his cheek. It felt nice.

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	8. Day Ten

Dancing in the rain...its too dry where I am.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **DK: Day Ten**

Angel King Yuuri Shibuya was next to his side every morning when he woke up, sometimes he was holding him. Conrart really couldn't correct him on his actions, he was just doing what was natural to him. Passive habits. A large force hit him in the chest and tore into his heart then was gone the moment he blinked, what was that? He shook his head, no doubt that his parallel would be doing the same and His Yuuri would be tolerant of the action. Remembered the look this Yuuri gave him seven days ago still rocked him to his core, clawed at him. There was threshold that was not with in his reach but it seemed to inch closer to him. By now, he was used to The Other Worldly King taking up the second half of his bed.

 **"Wolfram."** The Angel King called the noble over. **"Lets talk."**

 **"What about?"**

 **"Your temperament. You are like a cat that was thrown in a pool of water. Angry, spitting fire and then the issue of your jealously. While the Demon King is tolerant of your actions, I am not."**

Wolfram was about to combust but bit his tongue.

 **"Your Parallel should have bluntly informed this worlds Yuuri about his tolerance level and it is due to that you have taken advantage and walked all over him. Disrespectful."** He passed a look of disapproval and Wolfram thought the ground would swallow him. **"As a person, he deserves to be respected, as the Ruler of this kingdom, he deserves respect. Rather its out in public or even behind doors. As a Future Noble Lord in this kingdom, your respect for him speaks volumes to the image you project to the people. You are watched by the people constantly."**

Wolfram wanted to scream and shout and inflame, and comically, it looked like he was a tin can being compacted. He let out a large, long and loud exhale and didn't move for five minutes. Everything said to him rang loud and clear. He was in the public more often and even the things that were meant to be kept behind doors had a way of making it around through the vine. Due to his jealousness, Yuuri was tolerant of his explosive behavior and Wolfram saw that as means to let loose one, rather it be fist, feet or other body parts. There was no respect for the Earth Teen as a person and some respect due to his rank. Yuuri always respected him and barely earned some in return. He always gave and never took.

 **"Now, as I understand, My Parallel doesn't seem to accept the engagement, just lets it float there and ignores it. Though, you love him to the point were your jealousy gets the better of you on multiple occasions. Your feelings are unreciprocated, he can not love you beyond that of a friend and you cannot force him to love you. It is only going to tear both you and him apart at the seams, while he can recover much faster and forgive you than you can forgive yourself and healing is going to take years. Perhaps, it is better to let go of the false hope that you strongly accept and release the denied truth. I would want to be cracked instead of shattered."** Wolfram just sat there, soaking up every word like a sponge, wanting block each and every word out but he couldn't. Knowing that there was a time to get angry, a time to be happy and so on but there was time when listening was key. **"No one wants to be picking up the pieces that are hard to be put back together and some missing but its easier to heal if you allow the crack to form but it will always leave a scar. A reminder of where you came from and makes you stronger."**

 **"Yuuri!"** Greta ran up to him. **"I want to know more about your Kingdom, I love the stories!"**

 **"Okay Greta, I'll meet at the courtyard patio for tea and snacks."** Then she was gone and the Angel King stood, stretched long and hard. **"I am only telling you, not instructing you, not commanding you, only you make the choice to let go out of the love you have for him and heal the scars on your heart or pursue a path that can break you both and end tragically. When you are ready, you can join us for snacks, I need a supportive friend while I am still in this magnificent Demon Kingdom."**

And Yuuri was gone, it was a lot to take in. He looked over at a bright yellow flower with a black center face, just dancing in the breeze. Yuuri's Innocence. He reached to touch it then pulled his hand back, like it would burn in flames that very second. What was he supposed to do, everything for the past two years was summed up in a matter of minutes?

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	9. Day Fifteen

Enjoying the Sun...its a cold front blowing in.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **AK: Day Fifteen**

Yuuri had more or less gotten use to waking up on Conrart's arms in the morning, it was far better than a foot digging into his tail bone or a fist in his cheek. He just relished the warmth being given off and refused to move till the Knight had himself, woken up and left. Or the knight didn't move till he had woken up. It was always a quiet and still morning, Gunter did not crash through the doors singing loudly and the Lady Anissina of this world's random experiments exploding far off did not phase in the slightest.

This had been going on for fifteen minutes, Wolfram was staring at him with narrow eyes and riddling goose bumps dominated his skin. It was like a cold flame was spreading out behind the Noble, gaining height along the wall. Yuuri was perspiring under the oppressive atmosphere and suspension hung indefinitely like a cable being supported by the only tension left in the bundle. He couldn't even gulp.

 **"Demon King Yuuri Shibuya."** He snapped his back straight. **"My Brother, Conrart will not mention what I will say to you, he is too considerate because you are not of this world. I'll be the bad guy on his behalf. You are jealous. Jealous of the love that my Brother and the Angel King has for each other. You look at him out of hurt, out of longing, out of wanting the love you want from the one you really love and it is the same look you give Your Conrart. You are in love with Your Conrart."**

Yuuri's eyes widened and his jaw slowly dropped, his heart leaping into his throat and remained stuck and didn't beat for the next few seconds. Thinking that the lack of oxygen was making his face red but his nerves were saying otherwise. When he could finally breathe again, he was trying to locate the ground beneath his numbed feet but couldn't feel it. His mind trying to wrap around what was just said but it was an open door.

 **"Yuuri."** He jumped from his blank and mindless thinking, almost falling from the chair if not for the table keeping him from doing so. **"Get yourself grounded. Your heart is crying out that it want's to be with Your Conrart. Wants to be held by Your Conrart. Want's to be kissed by Your Conrart. It is not doing you any good holding yourself back, bolster the fire of your love for him and with holding out back. Let him know. Don't beat around the bush cause it is never going to end, rip it out if you have too, cut it down if you have too. Take a hold of your courage, no matter how small."** He paused. **"To put you at ease. _"You Wimp!"_ "**

Now he fell off of his chair. W, what? Where did that come from? He turned to see the door open.

 **"I couldn't stand watching this go on any longer. Do yourself a favor and ground yourself from being a wimp."** Then he was gone.

He let out the breath he was unaware he was holding in till the cold floor soaked into his being, his heart throbbed painfully strong in his chest. Was that it? Was that what he was...oh...oh now his head hurt. That was until Greta found him on the ground.

 **"Yuuri, lets have a snack, tell me more about the Demon Kingdom...why are you on the ground?"**

 **"I am trying to became a part of the castle, my experiment failed."** She laughed and pulled him to his feet. **"You must be hungry after Wolfram grilled you."**

 **"Grilled is right, I am like cooked mackerel!"** She burst into laughter.

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	10. Day Twenty

I need a tub of cookie dough to eat.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **DK: Day Twenty**

He slowly blinked at the green clad man with a permanent scowl on his face. What was that? What was he just asked to do? **"Pardon?"**

 **"I need you to sign these."** Indicating to the stack in front of him on the desk. **"Sign your name on these."**

 **"Are you sure?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"You are asking me to plagiarize the Demon Kings name?"**

 **"Yes."** Gwendal groaned at question. **"I had you sign your name on a piece of paper several days ago and in every aspect and pouring over both the Demon King's and yours is exactly the same.** **Which is yours?"** Two sheets were produced with scrawled names on them.

He blinked rapidly. He was looking at either an original or a copy or was it vice versa. He pointed to the left hand. **"This one."**

 **"Wrong. That is our Demon King's."** Gwendal turned the paper over to see a seal on it. **"Granted though nobody can duplicate another's with out extreme** **practice but the pressure and drag points are the same. You can sign his name with out worrying."**

Yuuri held those cobalt's a moment longer, sighed and picked up the quill pin. **"I can't get away from your Parallel as well. I'll sign, only on his behalf. I'll keep my word."**

 **"Good, expect five more stacks to come."** He was gone, out the door as Wolfram walked into the office.

 **"Yuuri?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"I, I had time to think."**

 **"It sure does. What ever you are going to say, save it for the one who you want to say it for. You have a good soul Wolfram, you mean well but its hard for you to express it and when you do, well...it goes both ways. When someone ends up exanimating themselves, they become more sensitive to not only themselves but those around them. If the Demon King was here, he'd say you would have matured."** Wolfram once again found himself absorbed by the words. **"What I saidten days ago, I had to get myself into his shoes, into his mind and I could see his world no matter how brief. And I understood how much he loves this kingdom, her people, those around him and those close to him. I respect and admire my parallel and much he has gone through, where he has been and what he has accomplished."**

 **"Yeah."** He couldn't argue. **"Well, thank you."**

 **"It's what friends do."** He smiled. **"Excuse me but your Eldest Brother has decided to dump the load belonging to this king on my lap for the day."**

 **"I can see that."** Smirking, Wolfram walked out the door.

 **"Yuuri."**

 **"Hello Conrad."** There was no end to the Angel Kings visitors today.

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	11. Day Twenty Two

Just chill...the chapters will come

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **AK: Day Twenty Two**

He stared up at the sky, spending much of the day signing away the paperwork belonging to the Angel King with out a fuss and with out coerce by Gwendal, now he was drifting along with the clouds overhead. Listless.

 **"This is infuriating."**

 **"What is?"** Conrart asked the Baby Brother who was standing at the corner of the castle and when he wasn't meet with eye contact, he followed the direction to Yuuri just sitting on a bench. **"Yuuri?"**

 **"Yes. _"You_ _Wimp!"_ " **He called and the Teen fell from the bench, looked around, trying to find the source of the voice before getting back up and sitting on bench again. **"He's been lackadaisical for the past several days"**

 **"Ah."** That explained why Yuuri was acting like he was on thin ice. **"Speaking of which, he's been jumpy when ever I approach him, getting flustered. What happened?"**

 **"Really? You are too considerate Brother. I had to do half of your job for you. I had to tell him that he is in love with His Conrart, too thick headed to realize it unless someone told him. I couldn't let this drag on but now he's dragging his feet."** He growled. **"Any longer and he is going to hear it from me. Again."**

Conrart observed the Demon King, so this Yuuri was in love with his parallel. He smiled. Now that made perfect sense, he was trying to think little of it but his head was so full of conflict that even the slightest touch made the king skitter backwards. A cat afraid of its own shadow.

 **"Conrart. You need to talk to him cause if I do, I would do more then that, I really will release my magic on him even though Yuuri is not of this world."** He turned and stalked off.

Conrart watched his brother go, only to earn an angry look for not moving sooner. He quietly walked over to Yuuri, calling him but there was no response. **"Your Majesty."**

 **"It's Yuuri! You are the one who named me."** The King turned towards him, snapping automatically to make the correction, eye's locking. They stared at each other for a period of time till a blush crept to his cheeks and he looked away.

 **"Yuuri's lets have a talk but, let's do it where no one can hear us."** Gesturing with a hand.

It was the bath house. And Yuuri had sunk himself to the point that his nose bridge was to the water line. He was boiling. Why here? He glanced over to Conrart next to him and the side profile made him gasp. The action had him choking on water and sitting up suddenly and there were hands rubbing his back, large, calloused and gentle. He had only seen Conrart a few times undressed but he was hyper sensitive to the man's presence, movement's, touch, and voice now. Ever since that day...he found it uneasy to fall asleep in the man's arms, aware of the heartbeat next to his ear but he would every time, it was a lull.

 **"I'm fine."** He settled down. That was stupid of him.

 **"Yuuri, your troubled right now. Though I am not Your Conrart, I am your friend."**

Yuuri let his tension drop, he felt awkward still but assured. **"W, what does it feel like to h, hold hands with the one you l, love?"**

 **"There are many words but its the act of conveying emotion that is felt through touch, its beautiful."**

Yuuri could see those chocolate eyes glimmer, it was the same gleam when ever he called His Conrart. **"Oh."** The rest of his questions were shot down. **"Does it hurt to be separated from them?"**

 **"Very much so. There are different types of separation each has a different level of pain: distance, worlds, time, betrayal."** Yuuri flinched at the last one and his heart panged in memory, understanding why Conrart wanted to keep his distance to protect him but he felt like he couldn't be protected when Conrart was away from him. He wanted Conrart by his side.

 **"Hmm, do you notice the little things they do, no matter how mundane or subtle?"** Yuuri wrapped his arms around his legs.

 **"It is one more reason to love them every time."**

Yuuri grew quiet and closed his eyes, his heart reflecting on the past. He could see it from Conrart's perspective, how much he himself was hurt, not wanting to be away from him and then there were those silent eyes yearning for him when he wasn't looking. Oh... Tears slipped out the corners of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. It took him this long if it was not for one little, err two factors playing in. **"Thank you."** His face buried in his hands. Out of several dozen questions he had left to ask, they all were answered in so few words.

 **"Keep that courage in your heart alive."**

He nodded and cried in relief, knowing that his subconscious was at ease in finding the truth he was hoping for.

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	12. Day Thirty One

I think a field trip is in order.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **DK: Day Thirty One**

It became a field trip back to Earth for Conrart, Wolfram, Ken Murata and the Angel King. And the welcome was like lukewarm water, the Demon Kings Mother was hospitable and energetic like usual and accepted that he was not her son. The Father did express some concern but kept to his quiet self and Shori...he let it be known, tearing into Ken Murata with out a second thought. That was until the Angel assured them that their Yuuri was safe with his friends on his side of the gate.

The Angel King and Conrart took a walk, neither too close or too far apart, leading them to the spread of the ocean. The wind ruffling their hair.

 **"Yuuri."** The Teen looked at him but he didn't remove his eyes from the sea. **"I found what it is that I am missing. No, its always been there, I just haven't had the time to look closely. I realized that I love Yuuri with all of my heart but I had been holding back. I could sense I was looking at him with yearning and I didn't have the courage to apply it. It wasn't until I began to catch my image reflected in windows and mirrors how deeply I love him. And I have been telling him in my own way, how much he means to me."** He finally turned to look at him. **"It took some unknown and random shock and time."**

 **"Please to be of assistance."** He laughed.

 **"When he returns, I really will carry him over my shoulder in my bare feet. No matter how flustered he gets or demands me to put him down. These hands will not let him go."** Knowing that a well known weight that hung from his hip wasn't there at the moment. **"Even if Wolfram fights me, I'll challenge him and I will not go easy on him."'**

 **"He won't have it any other way. Your Yuuri, no matter if he's ready or not, do no let him get away, become a lion Conrad."**

The Man found himself laughing, His Yuuri did show him courage, it didn't matter how small it is but applying it was taking it in his hands. This Yuuri woke him up and for that, he'd always be grateful for this King of another world.

The field trip turned out great. Mako saying that when the time arises that when he can cross gates from the parallel world to come visit, Soma shook hands with his professionally and Shori who was a stick in the mud the entire time lightened some when he was compared to his Parallel. They leapt into the portal and returned to the Demon Kingdom.

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	13. Day Fourty Seven

Stay seated...the following explanation will leave your mind feeling like a rabbit in a small box doing acrobats.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **AK: Day Forty Seven**

There was a lengthy discussion, seated around the table was Gwendal, Wolfram, Gunter, Kem Murata, Conrart and Yuuri and the female version of the Great One, the First Angel Queen.

Kem had kept every one waiting in their seats, seeming as if she was trying to string her words together or already have them or figuring out how to say them.

 **"After stressing over the gate that had seemingly linked our parallel worlds together is still locked. Its figuring out what caused the pathways to cross and cause the swap is taking the time. The Great One and I have tasked over it for nearly two months and what ever caused the dimensions to merge briefly seems to be well hidden."** She looked over at Yuuri. **"But there is one factor that plays a part in it. As it is with our Angel King, it must be the same for you, when crossing from Earth to our Kingdoms, it requires magic. Concentration to do so. What ever crossed both of your minds synced and opened the gate of our dimensions, allowing only you two to cross into the other with out interfering with the portals path trajectory to each kingdom."**

 **"My thoughts?"** He questioned.

 **"To put it simply. Your thoughts resonated upon crossing over and the dimension gate between the Parallel Worlds and with out causing a hic-up in the portals, you switched places."** Gwendal's brow twitched. **"What ever thought you were thinking, rather consciously or subconsciously, you need to remember what it is."**

 **"As Lord von Voltaire puts it."** Kem nodded. **"You have to recall what it is that you thought Yuuri and when my Parallel and the Great One on your side figure it out as well. It will only be a matter of time till the dimension gate opens and when it does, that is when you two can cross back over."**

 **"In the mean time?"** Seemingly in disbelief. **"I think I should see this Earth's Parallel."**

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	14. Day Fifty Four

Please do not press your inner "Melt" button yet. Save it for the future.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **DK: Day Fifty Four**

 **"Conrad, I think I understand how beautiful the Demon Kingdom is. Your Yuuri has accomplished so much, I admit, I am envious of my parallel."** The two were riding horseback as a part of security inspection. **"Yet, my time here as taught me so much about him. I am a little home sick."**

Conrart smiled. **"My Yuuri has taught all of us how to cherish every moment, not only the great events but the small one's, from what we already have and what we don't. Before, we all were going through life like it was just there but life is what we really have to live for."**

 **"I still am envious, perhaps Your Yuuri's pacifist views and trusting nature really has shaped the Demon Kingdom into what it is and is still growing. I predict that in the next five years, it is going to be beautiful beyond belief."**

 **"Perhaps after seeing our kingdom, your kingdom is going to be just as beautiful in five years."**

 **"That I can believe."**

 **"After listening to all the stories told to Greta, even I can see how beautiful it is."**

 **"You're right."** He nodded. **"I too have accomplished much. I defeated the Destructors, made wonderful friends and I have a brilliant daughter and someone who stands by my side."**

 **"There will be many more moments for you to cherish as well."**

 **"Hmm, yes."** He liked the sound of that.

 **"Your Majesty, Lord Weller, I have come to take over."** They looked back to see Gunter trot up on his steed and Wolfram following behind, looking more noble than before.

 **"I then leave Yuuri's protection in your hands."** Conrart turned his mount around.

 **"Figured the two of us can talk."** Wolfram turned about himself and followed Conrart.

 **"I myself have been wanting to talk to you as well, but you go first."** Conrart gestured.

 **"Conrart, ever since the Angel King showed up, I had to face a serious situation were I had to evaluate myself not only as a being but as my position as a Noble Lord in our kingdom. After some harsh criticism and a huge eye opener, I came to understand that I can't impose my selfish desires on someone who won't be able to return them."** He went quiet for a bit. **"I am going to have to let him go, I have to let Yuuri go out of what love I have for him or risk the both of us breaking if I don't."** The Body Guard looked over at his Baby Brother, alarmed at what he was hearing. **"I hear its better to live with the scar than to be missing in places."**

 **"You will have to tell Yuuri this when he returns home."**

 **"I know but it will not be easy. So, I had reflected through the past and I can only think of leaving him with the one person who truly has his best interests in mind."** He appeared to be gathering his thoughts. **"The only person I can leave Yuuri to has shared and shown ever so quietly, a love that I can not compare too, is you Conrart. And it is because of that, I have seen how much he loves you, a love I desire for myself but I can never hold. With that said, I'll let him know when he returns home and leave him with you."**

When the Noble didn't speak anymore, he took as a signal to talk himself. **"Wolfram, you are right, the love I have for him is uncompromised, so much so that I would follow him if he was no longer here in existence. I would how ever fight you for him because I cannot deny my heart's desire to hold Yuuri any longer, and I would not hold myself back from doing so.** **I will remain by his side. As it stands, my hand has been stayed from drawing my sword. So thank you, Wolfram, I will take care of and love Yuuri."**

Wolfram knew he was no match for the Middle Brother and he had seen Conrart's powerful force in action time and time again and it all was for protecting Yuuri due to that love. A love that was fierce but gentle beyond measure.

 **"It's infuriating! He is too naïve to notice that he has someone who will cross deaths door just to follow him and not know the underlying** **cause."** All the inner, spring loaded, tension Wolfram was holding in suddenly erupted. **"I am going to fry the wimp when he gets back! Sure I'll dissolve the engagement because I love him but to not notice that he is in love with very own brother! That Tolerable Wimp!"**

There was at least some resemblance returning and Conrart was happy to oblige an ear to his ranting brother with a smile.

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	15. Day Fifty Five

That moment you write half of a novel on barely any sleep and a headache, it's so terribly awesome.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **AK: Day Fifty Five**

It was a field trip for the record books! Given though the mode of transportation did not change as they were pulled along the watery portal. Yuuri found himself plastered to Conrart's body when they came out on the other end, faces terribly close to each other and Wolfram stepped in and pulled them apart. Mumbling who he belonged too. The next moment he found himself wrapped up in arms. It was Angel King Yuuri Shibuya's mother.

 **"Welcome Yuu-chan!"** It left him hanging.

 **"I'm home."**

 **"Oh and you brought Conrad with you. When are you going to get married?"**

 **"Mrs. Shibuya, This Yuuri is not My Yuuri, he is currently is in This Yuuri's Kingdom."**

 **"Huh, he looks like my son, sounds like my son, how can he be in another kingdom?"**

 **"Perhaps we should get dried off first, changed and sit down with a warming cup and explain."**

After gathering in the living room, Yuuri looked over to see a female leaning against a wall, the glasses were familiar and the expression just as eerie. So this parallel was his Older Brother...no, Older Sister. Shori. He jumped from his skin when those black eyes sliced through him. No, more scary. Shori was female in this world. Oh boy, at least nothing has changed with this Earth's Mom and Dad.

 **"I see. So you are a Demon King from a different dimension that switched places with my son. So! Do you love Your Conrad?"**

Yuuri smiled. **"I do but I have yet to tell him, I only found out recently."**

 **"Oh then when you go home, tell him right away, you cannot put it off because it will make it harder to say later."**

 **"Thank you. Mom."**

Then they all gathered for dinner but before Yuuri had a chance to slip away for bed, he was cornered by the Older Sister. **"So, Yuuri, what is my parallel like on your side of the gate?"**

 **"Your Parallel? Well, for starters, Shori is my Older Brother and you two are a lot alike, over baring alike, he is the Future Earth Demon King."** The answer seemingly to please this Shori who leered at him until the door Yuuri was standing against opened and he fell into comforting arms.

 **"Lord Shori, it's getting late and this Yuuri is only visiting."** There was smile but underlying tones of territorial growl, low and warning. Enough to send the Older Sister down the hall.

 **"Uh, thanks Conrad."** Yuuri thanked him as they curled up for the night.

 **"Your welcome."** Stating in response. **"Yuuri, like My Yuuri, I cannot fall sleep unless he is asleep. So I knew something was troubling you as much as when something troubles him, I don't press but we talk."**

 **"So that's why we were in the bath house?"**

 **"Yes. When he can't quite say what's on his mind, we take a bath."** Yuuri thought he saw a Japanese proverb flash through his head in bright neon lights and that Conrart was going to pun on it but he didn't. **"Then everything is easy to process."**

 **"That makes sense."** Maybe he'll use this tactic to open up His Conrart. He liked the sound of it and the way it felt on his tongue, to be able to claim the one he wants selfishly. My Conrart. He heard the lulling sound of a major and vital organ beating away behind the ribcage, it made him sleepy. **"Good night Conrad."**

 **"Night Yuuri, sleep tight."** The wind was softer but still warm.

They returned the next day and Mako was fussing over him, hugging him tightly till Wolfram had to pry him away. They bid farewell and jumped back into the portal taking them straight to the Angel Kingdom.

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous - Is planning to end the engagement out of love and respect.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion - Is planning to steal/sweep Yuuri away.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	16. Day Sixty Eight

That moment you write half of a novel on barely any sleep and a headache, it's so terribly awesome.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **DK: Day Sixty Eight**

 **"To better understand this. The Demon King and I resonated with strong thoughts and that caused the dimension gate to both of our worlds to open and we swapped places with out interfering with the portals from Earth to our Kingdoms. Is this Correct?"**

 **"Precisely."** Ken Murata pushed his glasses up his nose.

 **"And to get back, I have to remember what it is that I strongly thought, and then it would only be a matter of time till the gate opens?"**

 **"Yes. I'll admit you catch on faster than Demon King himself."**

 **"Well, I am more grounded than you make me sound."** He sighed. **"I do remember what it is that I thought because my emotions were really strong that day. I wanted to see Conrad so bad after taking tests that day that as soon as I cross the threshold and into my kingdom he would be waiting there for me."**

 **"Then."** Ken glanced over to Lord Weller. **"Shibuya himself was excited to see you again Lord Weller, to tell you about his day that it became the catalyst for the gates to open between our dimensions. Now he has to remember is the question, he'll start feeling homesick here soon."**

 **"I feel ousted."** Wolfram breathed but looked away when eyes fell on him, unsure if it was a jest or a pout.

 **"Moving on...now if he remembers what it is and acts on that desire, surly the gate will open as your thoughts synchronize again."** Ken masterfully lead the topic on. **"It will be homesickness that will call him back."**

 **"Several weeks back, I started feeling homesick and the desire to be back with My Conrad...it's lonely as it stands."** He felt even more homesick than before. **" I really want to go back."**

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous - Is planning to end the engagement out of love and respect.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion - Is planning to steal/sweep Yuuri away.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	17. Day Seventy Seven

That moment you write half of a novel on barely any sleep and a headache, it's so terribly awesome.

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **AK: Day Seventy Seven**

 **"Conrad! I have been stressing over this for a while?"** He whined as he paced.

 **"What is it your stressing over, Yuuri?"** Conrart asked, trailing the Demon Kings movements with his eyes.

 **"I can't remember what I was thinking when I took the portal to my kingdom."**

 **"Yuuri."** A hand wrapped around his to stop his path of creating a rut in the ground. **"Maybe, if you focus on the emotion you were feeling at the time, it will come to you."**

 **"How?"** A plea. **"It's not fair to you to be away from Your Yuuri, I can't take the place of this worlds king, it's not right. The Angel Kingdom is beautiful and I can see how much he has accomplished. I'm homesick. I want to see My Conrad, tell him how I feel, how much he means to me. I love him..."** He sounded like he was going to cry. **"You were right, it hurts being separated, even if we're a world apart, I love him..."**

 **"Sit."** He did. **"Close your eyes and let the entire existence of here fall away to nothing. Breathe slow and drop all of the tension in your body."** There was the warm wind cutting through him, soothing him gingerly. **"You're just floating in the water, the sensation on your skin, like a blanket of warmth. In this sensation you are feeling, describe the foremost emotion..."**

 **"There was excitement, to be able to see my kingdom, my second home..."**

 **"What was the second..."**

 **"The relief of seeing how my kingdom was doing, my people, my friends..."**

 **"The third..."**

 **"To be able to be with my companion's and talk with them..."**

 **"After..."**

Tears rolled from his eyes. **"...Joy...such joy that I can be with My Conrad...to play catch and to talk with him, to hear his voice, the source of my reassurance...strength..."** Yuuri broke down crying, he found it at last. **"My unconscious desire, my subconscious wish, my beating heart."**

 **"There...now ignite that burning emotion, make it white hot with in your soul..."** He was pulled in to arms, not caring that he was acting like a child at the moment and being treated like one, it was fine being spoiled every now and then but there was relief that he'd be going home soon to be with the one who has been the center of his everything. That was that mattered, his key.

 **"What ever my parallel is thinking, this King is not a wimp, he has more courage then the both of us has combined."** Wolfram sauntered up after the hype had calmed down. **"It put's me to shame really."**

Conrart stroked the black strands of the king sleeping against his chest. **"That he is but his kind and considerate nature is a strength as well. He forgives just as fast those who wrong him and trust those regardless of how they hurt him. I am finding myself appreciating My Yuuri even more, I love him more than I thought I could, it's endless."**

 **"Let him know the moment he returns, he'll be ecstatic."**

 **"I plan too."**

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous - Is planning to end the engagement out of love and respect.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion - Is planning to steal/sweep Yuuri away.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	18. The Room In Between

I bring you the next phase...

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **The Room In Between  
**

This was a surreal moment. Staring at the other amidst a realm, floating like they were in water but not really in water, its effects like they were underneath the surface as it pulsed every color in the hex spectrum in arches of light colliding with each other.

Demon King face to face with the Angel King.

Angel King face to face with the Demon King.

What snapped them from the revere was an arch of light passing between them. Now who introduces themselves first?

They both took a deep breath. **"Nice too...no you go first...then I'll..."** It was awkward but they laughed. One indicating that the other should go first.

 **"I'm Yuuri Shibuya of the Great Demon Kingdom."** Extending his hand to shake the others. **"It is nice to finally meet you."**

 **"I am Yuuri Shibuya of the Great Angel Kingdom."** Grasping the offered hand in a firm shake. **"Yes, it is nice to meet you."**

 **"So My Parallel, what did you think of my kingdom?"**

 **"It is beautiful, I might need to take a page from your pacifist views and adopt it towards my kingdom. I believe I have learned something new."** The Angel King smiled.

 **"As have I. I need to ground myself more."**

 **"Demon King. To be honest, you really are more grounded than I, its how you carry it is the difference. More like you are all rounded instead."**

Both of the kings laugh. **"I firmly believe that our resonante hearts has also taught us something more. Angel King."**

 **"Indeed. Not only for us as a person but for those around us."**

The Demon King sighed. **"Not to seem nosy, what did you do?"**

 **"Nothing much, other than do your job and tell stories to Greta about my Kingdom."**

 **"That's how I spent mine to."** The Demon King flinched as eyes narrowed.

 **"Did Conrad miss me?"**

 **"He did. He slipped into the bed."**

 **"Honestly. I slipped into Your Conrad's bed out of habit."**

 **"Well, everything is just as you left it."**

 **"Same here."**

 **"Well then, even if our words do not touch all that often and they are parallel. Let us be friends."**

 **"I couldn't agree more."  
**

They shook hands one more time as the realm of space began to separate, dividing down the middle.

 **"We should probably exchange places every now and then."**

 **"It might be fun but we are needed in our own worlds."**

They nod with a smile. Their hands separating as the dimension broke into two. One of them shouted over their shoulder with a smile as the other strained to hear what they were saying as the colors faded into a deep blue and the lights turned into gold particles.

Then a familiar pull swept them away beyond a wall as they could visibly see the gate dissipate in a mier burst of a firework. They rushed along the portals to thw waiting surface above.

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous - Is planning to end the engagement out of love and respect.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion - Is planning to steal/sweep Yuuri away.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love - Is the gentle wind in helping the Demon King to come to himself.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like - Assisted the Demon King in realizing who he loves.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	19. One Month Later: Life in Time

Have the ants been in your pats as of late?

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **AK: One Month Later:**

 **Life in Time  
**

The Angel King smiled as he looked over the balcony, the capital city, the kingdom. It was good to be home. His Home. All the presents he brought over from the Demon Kingdom made not only the Wolfram on this side quirk his eyebrow but it quirked his Parallel's too. **"I wonder, has he done it yet, broke it off. Its a shame that I can't go see if it happened."**

Yuuri remembered the very moment when he felt the portal connect with another, it was a sensational rush, like minds colliding into a single entity, a burning desire that lead him to the fountain in the castle. Everyone gathered to see him go, the large box of presents hulled in and placed into the pool.

 **"Angel King. It was nice getting to know you."** Ken shook his hand. **"I admit, it was a little fun to meet a Parallel. Tell mine that I said hello."**

 **"Kem would be delighted to hear that."** He turned to Gwendal. **"Did I pass being a fake?"**

 **"In more ways than one."** There was a sigh of defeat. **"Safe travels Angel King."** Then extended his own hand to shake.

Then it was Gunter's turn, the poor man was trying to hold it together, shaking under his own cloak, before he could open his mouth, the man broke down into a sob and dashed off. Yuuri smiled awkwardly with a thin laugh. Some things never change.

 **"Conrad."** The Stalwart Guard was the last after everyone. **"Be like a Lion."**

A warm chuckle. **"Yes. Thank you Yuuri."**

 **"One more thing."** He stood on his toes and kissed the cheek. **"Let that encourage you even more."**

The Knight only nodded.

With that he stepped up onto the pools rim and into the water and waved. He caught a glimpse of Wolfram scowling nearby and smiled and got one back, like one of relief as the gold light swept him into the water and into the tunnel.

 **"And that's where I met my Parallel."** He thought for a second that the worlds were going to collapse if they ever meet but it looks like they didn't, Their hearts and feelings and emotions was so stable.

Arms surrounded him. **"What did you make of him?"**

 **"A friend."** Yuuri collapsed into the chest and the embrace holding him. **"You know, I love this more** **passionnant side of you."**

 **"Hmm. I have more of a reason to adore and appreciate you. And he has my thanks."**

 **"Oh."** He shivered as kisses were placed next to his ear. **"We should get married here soon. I have waited long enough."**

 **"I like the sound of that."** Turning into the other and sharing a deep kiss. **"Welcome home My Yuuri Beloved."**

 **"I'm home My Conrad Love."** Suddenly he snickered and whispered into Conrart's ear who only chuckled.

 **"I wonder what has happened."** A grin passed between them.

 **"Some unneeded chaos that I stirred up."**

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love - Is the gentle wind in helping the Demon King to come to himself.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like - Assisted the Demon King in realizing who he loves.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous - Is planning to end the engagement out of love and respect.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion - Is planning to steal/sweep Yuuri away.

Keep coming back for more.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	20. One Month Later: Looking Forward

Have the ants been in your pats as of late?

* * *

 **Kyou Kara Maou:**

 **Mirrored Kingdom**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

/=\=/=\

 **DK: One Month Later:**

 **Looking Forward  
**

So much had changed in the last month, life had presumed but the life that presumed was much more comfortable, something that those one hundred days prepared him for. In deed he was more grounded but in a more round about way than he thought. There was a bunch of stuff he had straightened out in a flurry upon his arrival, he was tired as tired could get, leaving through the bath tub in the Angel Kingdom with a box of presents. He reflected on it after the chaos had died down.

Yuuri rose in the pool of the courtyard fountain, it looked the same and he wasn't quite sure if he had looped around and was back in the Angel Kingdom. What to say? Who to say? The only dead give away was that Kem was now male.

 **"Hello everyone. I'm home."** Good start. Very good start.

The next thing he knew there was a towering blonde with emerald eyes over him, glowering in stout anger. **"Enjoyed your trip?"** Its was anger sharp as a dagger.

 **"Yes."** Suppressing a rising squeak and expecting to be clobbered any second. The mad face dropped into a disbelief pout before hauling him up to stand.

 **"Yuuri. I annul our engagement."** Yuuri was shocked, mouth unhinging trying to form words. **"I realized that I can't expect you to return the same feelings I have for you. With that being said. I had time to mull over that being friends is the only way I can keep our relationship from breaking."**

 **"Wolfram..."** Yuuri couldn't speak. Now was his time.

 **"Yuuri."** His head snapped to see where the gentle voice was coming from to see the tall figure approaching. His face flushed deeply and his legs felt like jelly. Conrart. He wasn't expecting this so soon, maybe had time to work it out. Guess he was wrong. **"I need to tell you something..."**

There was a flurry of blue in front of him, protective. **"I've change my mind."** What the hell is going on?! Bewildered beyond belief now. **"You have to prove yourself first."**

 **"Wolfram, Conrad. Be reasonable!"**

He was then hustled with a push and a sharp whisper. **"Go. I'll give you a five minute head start."**

His legs just began to move and from the corner of his eye he could see Wolfram draw his blade and stare down Conrart as he rounded a corner. Where to go? Where to hide? Why must he hide. Oh, Wolfram was giving him the chance to collect himself. He just let his legs carry him to where ever he could hide, more like where they tired out. He noticed he was on the balcony of the tower, panting and heart fluttering. Now he wondered how long till Conrart would find him. Hopefully enough to collect his thoughts and gather his courage that seemed to abandon him earlier.

He dared a peak over the railing to see the man striding, only pausing a few times to question one of the guards as to where he is. Then those eyes caught his and his heart hammered. He had no where to go and it was a long way down. He gulped when Conrart vanished. Here he was, about to face the Conrart of His World. The one who makes him happy. His mind then flashed back to when Conrart's Parallel sat him down to go through his emotions. And that's what he did, sorting it out. The one emotion that burned a platinum white inside him.

 **"Yuuri."**

 **"Conrad."**

They locked eyes and the passion for each other reflected strongly in the other.

One simple motion as the distance closed and lips over lips, innocent and chaste.

 **"I love you."** Breathes mingled as it came out in unison. **"I love you so much."**

He smiled as Conrart was across the room doing his paperwork. Suddenly he flustered as the words his Parallel told him but couldn't quire hear as they parted. _The Conrad in your world loves you so much._ He laughed and shook his head before wrapping his arms around the strong shoulders, cutting him off from doing his work.

 **"I love you, My Conrad Love."** He let a solid slap fly across the left cheek. **"Continue to forever be mine."**

 **"And forever be mine. My Yuuri Beloved."** Smiling and peppered kisses to his lips. **"I love you."**

* * *

Heads Up!

AK = Angel Kingdom, the Angel King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more grounded than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Conrart of his world. - Deeply in Love - Is the gentle wind in helping the Demon King to come to himself.

\- Strongly supported by Wolfram - More noble like - Assisted the Demon King in realizing who he loves.

DK = Demon Kingdom, the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya is currently in this world/He is a little more tolerant than his counterpart.

\- Currently engaged to Wolfram of his world. - Overzealously jealous - Is planning to end the engagement out of love and respect.

\- Conrart, ever the quiet yet strong protector - Gentle but fierce lion - Is planning to steal/sweep Yuuri away.

Go check out my other works by visiting my profi page for more reads.

Please.

Love.

Follow.

and Comment!

Much appreciated.


	21. Credits

**Thank You!**

So much for your patience, time and support.

It means greatly to me.

This Special Thank You goes to

 **ISSM  
**

your supportive reviews has been a god send.

Truely.

Once you get an account or already have one,

I invite you to be my friend.

Thank you again,

 **ISSM**

* * *

 **It Might Have...**

I almost ended the last three chapters differently and made it five chapters but I struggled with how I was going to create it, it was originally going to be day hundred in both kingdoms and go to the space between in one chapter then two more with the end results. When I was struck with why not fast forward to the the room between and have the interaction there as day one hundred. The take it and show one month later after tone hundred days and that both Kings reflect on what they did before going home and the after effects.

In all I saved myself a ton of headache and had a many many days to think about it.

* * *

 **Can't Get Enough?**

Go check out my profile page and read my other stories, learn a little about me and my pet peeves, my community and favorite stories.


End file.
